Through the ages man has been a hunter. Formally he did it for survival. Today more often it is for sport. One problem that hunters, especially gun hunters, have had is the lack of a handy way of carrying ammunition to which ready access can be gained. Oftimes lone shells are carried in pockets and precious time is lost when the hunter has to fumble to find a few shells to reload his shotgun or rifle, especially when a prospective target is nearby.
Applicant is aware of the container of Capua, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,594 but such does not provide quick access to the bullets.
The dispenser of Black, U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,244 suffers from the possibility that the bottom resilient member could be actuated thereby inadvertently dispensing ammunition through body movements of the wearer.